


Kimi Ni

by kaemiuenthusiast (Lunarian_Rondo)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Based on a Vocaloid Song, Early Mornings, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, No Spoilers, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Teen Crush, help im just reeling from chapter 1 pain that i had to write something fluffy and sweet, the first time i hit 1k in writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarian_Rondo/pseuds/kaemiuenthusiast
Summary: Every morning, Tenko has a routine. Follow her as she gets ready for the day!Based off the vocaloid song Kimi ni by Teaeye
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 12





	Kimi Ni

Everyday, Tenko wakes up when the sky is dark. The darkness above her as she runs is a blissful comfort to her. As she runs along the road, every house is pitch black and completely silent. The neighborhood is asleep. To many, it is probably unsettling and creepy. But not to Tenko. If any degenerate male approached her, she would simply flip him off the road. Tenko could feel her heart racing at that thought, and let out a loud whoop. In mornings like this, no one could bother her even if she made too much noise. Feeling refreshed, Tenko raced back home. 

Slowing to a stop at her apartment, Tenko tilts her head and stretches out her muscles. Within a few minutes, she goes through and finishes all of them. As gentle as possible, She fumbles for her keys in her flower shorts and slots her keys into the door. There was many a times where she was rushing and broke her apartment door. The fine for breaking the door was just way too expensive to pay again. 

Her apartment was rather simple and empty, just so that she could have plenty of space to set up her equipment for Aikido. Humming softly to herself, Tenko walked to her bedroom and started setting out her uniform on the bed. Then she took her sweaty clothes off, wiping off her face and neck before tossing the clothes into the hamper. Taking a glance at the clock, Tenko still had plenty time to spare before she could see her. Smiling to herself, Tenko entered her washroom and took a nice hot shower. Warm showers in the morning were always so refreshing. It soothed her aching muscles and made her feel at ease with the itch under her skin. 

When Tenko came out of the bathroom, she glanced at the clock again. It was 6:30am. 30 minutes to have a quick breakfast, 15 minutes to walk to the train station. That would be...7:15am. Tenko clenched her fists, realizing she had accidentally over ran her schedule. That would mean she would miss out seeing her! Tenko quickly grabbed an oat bar out of her pantry before realizing she had not even brushed her teeth. Shoving her toothbrush into her mouth, she quickly brushed and gurgled. Then, she checked herself in the mirror. Was her ribbon in place? Hair tied neatly? Grabbing her keys and school bag, she dashed out. 

The train station was located a few blocks away. Tenko tilted her head from left to right, stretching her arms, before she broke into a quick jog. Luckily for her, it was still quite early. Only a few students heading off to school were milling out slowly to the train station just like her. Tenko's heart stuttered. Could she be? Tenko eyes flittered over the sparse crowd, searching. Unfortunately, she was not among the crowd. Tenko felt her heart sink, but that just made her run even faster. 

Perhaps she had already made her way there? Tenko tucked her hands under her bag straps, pulling on her bag. It took her a while before she came to a stop in front of a vending machine. Fumbling with her wallet, she slipped in several coins. The machine lit up at her selection and she immediately jammed her hand into it. Cursing and clutching her hand, Tenko waited for the machine to drop the drink can before snatching it. Then she ran over to the ticket gantry and shoved her card in it. The ticket machine beeped angily, which Tenko yelped and jumped backwards. She quickly glanced around, hoping that *She* did not just see her act like a fool. Letting out a sigh of relief, she ran over to the top up machine and shoved more coins into the machine. Then, she entered the train gates much more smoothly this time.

Finally, the real highlight of her morning was here. She nervously peered around, the can drink cold around her clammy hands. Just where was the spot of red? Tenko tapped on the can, familiar rhythms calming the racing of her heart. 

And there she was, sitting in her warm glory was that cute girl. She always wore this huge brim hat with a pointy end during the colder weathers. Her hair was bright red, cutting through Tenko's blue mornings like the sun. Tenko never saw the girl smile, for she was usually sleeping or engrossed in a thick leather bound book. But just to herself, Tenko felt that the girl was already so cute, if she were to smile, Tenko might just combust. 

Just thinking of that, Tenko's heart fluttered. Tenko took a few breaths, letting her heart still itself. There was no way Tenko would let her precious morning time be wasted by panicking. Today, that girl was wrapped up in her usual grey oversized cardigan. Her small hands were holding that leather bound journal again. Tenko sighed. If only she were brave enough to go up to her and talk to her. Tenko wondered, was her voice soft and sweet just like her appearance? Or maybe, her voice was was deep and husky, contradictory to her appearance. Tenko clutched her purple school bag tighter and muffled her excitement with it. 

And then, the opposite train pulled in and away. And the girl was gone from the train station. Tenko willed her heart not to sink. It was fine really, tomorrow the girl would be across the station again and she could let this crush fester from a far. Maybe a month or two ago, Tenko was still brave enough to entertain the idea of going up to the girl and talking. But after endless tries of trying to go up to her, Tenko realised, there was just no way, you know? Tenko , the girl with her anger issues and uncontrollable urge to punch things. Why would the girl even bother looking her way? 

Tenko started breathing in again, letting the air fill her lungs and exhaling it out completely. Her master's voice spoke in her head, telling her that such comments were not neccessary. Then, she looked up and let out a scream. 

"Ta daa! I dissapeared and reappeared again." Her voice droned. 

"It's... You! Didn't your train just leave?" Tenko stood up, face flushing. 

"Yep, I got on it but now I'm here. It's just like magic right?" The girl looked at her boredly.

"Yes, you're like magic!" Tenko whispered

That girl, there is just no way Tenko was talking to her now! Her train left! But then the girl took a few more steps and sat beside her. And her school bag bumped into Tenko. She was real and here. Tenko looked at her, eye brows high and mouth slightly opened in amazement. 

"You're here, how?" Tenko shuffled her belongings. The place where her leg was against the other girl burned hot, but Tenko could not move. 

"You're stuck in my magic trick, nyeh! You can't move any more right?" 

"Yeah." 

" Cause magic is real right?" the girl leaned even closer, waiting for Tenko to respond.

" Yeah..." was all Tenko could say. 

" Because I'm the Ultimate mage, Yumeno Himeko! Don't you think my magic spells pretty nifty?"

Tenko felt her head nod. Yumeno... what a cute name for such a cute girl. Tenko turned her head away, face heating up.Yumeno's hair was even redder up close, and her eyes were a gorgeous warm honey brown. 

"Well what's your's? You gotta tell me your full name so I can cast even more potent spells! Not now though, because I drained all my mana casting that reappearance spell."

" Chashibara Tenko. Urm..." Tenko looked at the drink can, partially crushed in her grip ", would this help recharge your mana?" 

Yumeno took the can drink from her hands and looked at it carefully. 

"Well...this would definitely work. But I can't use this potion here, or the witches will come and get me." 

Then Tenko's train pulled into the station. Tenko stood up, but she looked at the girl again. 

"Will you...be here tomorrow?" 

Tenko knew she would but...Yumeno looked at her and smiled ever so slightly, the tips of her mouth gently lifting. 

"Well, if you have a pack of cards. Then, maybe." She stood up, brushing lint off her skirt. Tenko lifted her hands to wave to her but she was gone already. 

"She really is magic huh?" Tenko mused to herself.

Tenko stumbled into the train, and fell into her usual seat. Glancing out of the window to the other side of the train station, she saw the red hair girl passed out on one of the seats with the can drink in hand. Tenko felt her face heat up again. 

As the train pulled away, Tenko squealed into her school bag again. She did it! She talked to the cute girl!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was feeling kinda down and also I'm still sad over chapter 1 of V3 ok?? So Gay Tenhimi fic to sooth my soul. I hope you enjoyed this! Also this was unbetaed or edited because i just wanted to write something out.


End file.
